Podophyllotoxin is a naturally occurring compound extracted from a mandrake plant. Some derivatives of podophyllotoxin, e.g., etoposide and teniposide, have been studied for use in chemotherapy for cancer. (See, e.g., Jardine (1980) Anticancer Agents Based on Natural Products Models; Academic Press: New York, p 319; Issell (1982) Cancer Chemother. Pharmacol. 7: 73; and Lee et al. (1995) Food and Drug Analysis. 3:209). These derivatives inhibit topoisomerase II by stabilizing a topoisomerase II-DNA complex in which the DNA is cleaved and remains covalently linked to the enzyme. This inhibition leads to cell death. See, e.g., Osheroff et al. (1991) BioEssays 13: 269; Alton & Harris (1993) Br. J. Haematol. 85: 241-245, Cho et al. (1996) J. Med. Chem. 39: 1383; MacDonald et al. (1991) DNA Topoisomerase in Cancer; Oxford University Press: New York. It is known that the aforementioned podophyllotoxin derivatives have several limitations such as development of drug resistance, myelo-suppression, and poor oral bioavailability. Thus, identification of novel compounds that also target topoisomerase II can lead to new therapeutics for treating or preventing cancer or symptoms associated with cancer.